The Unfinished Business: New Status
by HuntYang
Summary: You have to read "The Unfinished Business" first, then this.


**Read The Unfinished Business: Ruined (Chapter 11) first and then read this.**

* * *

"This is a nice wedding" Cristina said, looked around.

"It is" Owen said. Cristina, Owen and Eleanor were in Teddy Altman's wedding, they were all invited.

Owen looked to Eleanor who was awake, "Hey, El" Owen said, picked her up from Cristina. Owen picked her up and kissed her belly while made a weird voice. Cristina looked to them and smiled, "You're good with her, you know that?" Cristina said.

"Hey, you're too" Owen said, Owen back to Eleanor, "Pretty girl" Owen said, kissed her cheek. Owen looked to Cristina, "You too" Owen said, kissed her lips. Half an hour later, Cristina and Owen decided to go home, they went home together.

Owen watched Cristina sleep that morning, Cristina opened her eyes and found Owen was staring at her, "Stop it" Cristina said as she hugged Owen.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, just stop it" Cristina said.

"Let's get ready then" Owen said, stood up followed by Cristina.

Cristina, Owen and Eleanor headed to the hospital, they dropped Eleanor into the daycare, they went to separate way. In the afternoon, Cristina got a text from Owen, he said to meet him in the vent. Cristina went to the vent to meet him, Cristina's mouth was dropped open when she saw what was in that room.

The vent was decorated by a big banner said 'I love you', lots of balloons and photos which paste on the walls, Owen himself stood in the middle of the vent wore his suit. Owen smiled, "Come on in" Owen said. Cristina went in, "What happened here?" Cristina asked, looked around.

Owen held her hands, took her around the vent, "When did you do this?" Cristina asked, amazed with the vent. "This morning" Owen said.

"Ooh, that's why I'm not see you for the day" Cristina said.

"Yes" Owen said, Owen took her back to the middle of the vent, "Read that" Owen said, pointed the banner.

"I love you" Cristina said, read the banner.

"I love you too" Owen said, grinned. Cristina chuckled, "Oh, that's for" Cristina said.

"Well, let's take you the point" Owen said "When I saw you in the ambulance bay, my heart already be taken by you. But you seemed to be interested by the surgery not me" Owen started to tell her the story when they first met.

"Well, I was just a resident" Cristina said, defended herself.

"So, when the chief said you needed to take care of me before scrub in, I thought I was a lucky man. But you were treating me like I'm a patient, so I grabbed a stapler and used it for the wound" Owen said.

"You're crazy back then" Cristina said.

Owen smiled, "Of course, I just want you to see me how badass I am" Owen said, Cristina laughed. "And when you were done with my wound, I wanted to kiss you but I didn't dare to do it, you disappeared from me after that. I was waiting for you outside of the hospital, hoping that I would see you again"

"Callie interrupted us" Cristina said, remembered the day.

"Yup" Owen said "I was lucky when I found you were lying on the ground impaled by an icicle"

"It was really hurt" Cristina said.

"I know, that's why I picked you up and went into the hospital" Owen said "I wanted to treat you but Meredith stopped me"

"Because you were just a major badass" Cristina said, grinned.

"Right, you scolded me remember?" Owen asked.

"Yes" Cristina said.

"Back to the story, I stayed in the ER. And when I heard your voice scolded the interns, I went in" Owen said.

"And then you approached me, I thought you would kiss me but I was wrong" Cristina said.

"I was trying to distract you from the pain, my ex-girlfriends loved my eyes so I used my eyes to distract it" Owen said "I pulled out the icicle and treated you"

"You gave me a flirting face, you know that?" Cristina said, smiled.

"Hey! You too, you gave me your face in fact your finger too" Owen said "The chief went in and offered me a job, I didn't take it because I had to finish my tour"

"I was a little disappointed" Cristina said.

"A little?" Owen said, Cristina nodded "Fine, when the chief already went out, I closed the blinds and dare myself to kiss you"

"It was a great kiss" Cristina said.

"I could give you more than that if you didn't stop me" Owen said.

"I didn't even know you" Cristina said.

"That was the sentence that you gave me" Owen said, Cristina nodded "And you just say 'So?'" Cristina said "You were a McSo"

"So?" Owen said, smiled.

"And then you left me" Cristina said.

"But I'm back to you, I accepted the offer" Owen said.

"Why did you back by the way?" Cristina asked.

"Because I want you" Owen said.

"That's a good reason" Cristina said.

"And then things happened to us, the PTSD, Beth, Teddy, the shooting, abortion, cheating, plane crash, but we're still survive" Owen said "But we were still not in the same page, I still want kids but not you"

Cristina became sad, "We were back together, and I dated Emma and I broke up with Emma because I know you're the one that I love" Owen said.

"And I moved to Zurich" Cristina said.

"Yes, and I dated Amelia and it just sex" Owen said "And I went to Zurich and found out that you were pregnant" Owen paused "We don't have to talk about it" Owen said, didn't want to talk about it.

"And we're here, you moved back to Seattle, I'm happy and you're happy, we're happy" Owen said "And then we're here in the middle of the vent, telling you the story"

"Owen, I'm wondering why did you do this?" Cristina asked.

"Because I want it to be special" Owen said.

"What's the 'It'?" Cristina asked.

"You will know"

"Are you…. Will ask me to marry you?" Cristina asked.

"You already know" Owen said. Cristina was speechless, "Please pretend you're not know" Owen said.

"O-Okay"

"You know the last time I proposed you when you're in crisis" Owen said, Cristina nodded, "You're not in crisis now and I want it to be special"

"I really love you, even though I'm with another woman I'm still love you" Owen said "You and Eleanor are the love of my life, I don't want to lose you both"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you 3 years ago" Owen said, mentioned the cheating. "I'm sorry too Owen" Cristina said, tears were on her eyes.

"And I'm sorry I didn't be a good husband for you" Owen said, tears were in his eyes too, "But I'm promise I'll be a good husband and father for you"

"I'll try my best to be the best man for you both" Owen said. Cristina's tears falling down, "Just ask me now" Cristina said. Owen grinned, "Okay" Owen said. Owen knelt down, put out the ring box from his pocket, "Marry me" Owen said.

"Yes" Cristina said, Owen put the ring on her finger. Owen stood up, took her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. Owen kissed her passionately, Cristina broke it, "You made me cry!" Cristina said, smacked her chest.

"I'm sorry" Owen said, hugged her.

"I love you Owen"

"I love you more"

Cristina stared at her ring that night, they were just finished making out, Owen saw her, "Do you love it?" Owen asked.

"Yup" Cristina said. Cristina turned to him, "When did you plan it?" Cristina asked.

"Um, last night" Owen said. Cristina looked to him, surprised, "Last night?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, after the wedding. The wedding inspired me to propose you" Owen said.

"Really?" Cristina asked, surprised.

"Yup" Owen said, kissed her shoulder. They went silent, "Where will the wedding be?" Cristina asked.

"We can go to the court and marry there" Owen said "Or we can have a wedding, but it's up to you"

"We can have a wedding" Cristina said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want one" Cristina said.

"A wedding then" Owen said, smiled, "And invite your mother and step-father"

"No way" Cristina said.

"You said we can have a wedding, normal wedding have parents there" Owen said.

"Fine" Cristina said "The day before then"

"What? You want to tell them the day before?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Yes, at least they're there right?" Cristina said.

"Fine, whatever you want" Owen said, his woman was so crazy, Owen thought.

Cristina turned to Owen, made a circle on his chest, "Give me another round?" Cristina said, looked up to Owen. Owen grinned, "Yes, ma'am" Owen said. They started making out again.


End file.
